The invention relates to a bearing bushing and a machine part for receiving the bearing bushing which are adjustable.
Such bearing bushings are used in mechanical engineering in order to be able to modify the mutual distance between two components, e.g. two shafts, within a certain range. The bores, uniformly arranged around the circumference of the flange for receiving the fastening screws, permit the bearing bushing to be fastened to a machine part in various adjustment positions by means of the fastening screws.
In known bearing bushings, the eccentricity of inside bore and lateral surface is symmetrical to the identically-arranged (arranged in the same way) drill patterns of the N bores in the flange and the machine part, i.e. the center of the inside bore lies on one of the two axes of symmetry, which are perpendicular to one another, of the lateral surface. With such a symmetrical design, the number of possible adjustment points of the bearing bushing versus the machine part is limited to, at the most, the next higher whole number of half N/2 of the existing bores N. A finer graduation of the adjustment of the eccentricity is only possible by increasing the number of bores for receiving the fastening screws, which increases the manufacturing costs.
The object of the invention is to modify the generic bearing bushing and the generic machine part for receiving the bearing bushing in such a way that, with the same number N of bores in the flange and the receiving machine part, a finer adjustment of the eccentricity can be achieved by enlarging the known N/2 positions to N positions and excluding the source of error of the parallelism deviation of the axis.